


a show stoppin' number (is something you die for)

by willowcat33



Series: ETNuary 2020! [11]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, ETNuary, F/M, Murder, Revenge, Speakeasies, and thats it nothing else, because i didnt but i dO KNOW AND IM STILL REELING, hey did you know the victorian era ended in 1901????, the rape/non con tagged is there because someone creeps on gabbie and invades her personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/pseuds/willowcat33
Summary: (ETNuary Day 15: Gabbie Hanna)Gabbie is sick to the teeth of some of her male patrons. So she decides to take one of them out (though not in the way he would've liked to be taken out).
Relationships: The Enforcer | DeStorm Power/The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna, The Outlaw | Jesse Wellens & The Railroad Tycoon | DeStorm Power, The Saloon Girl | Tana Mongeau & The Vaudevillian | Gabbie Hanna
Series: ETNuary 2020! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587880
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	a show stoppin' number (is something you die for)

**Author's Note:**

> eyo ey we're back in the GAME babes
> 
> tws for: nonconsensual touching (lower back), invasion of personal space, murder, poison, alcohol mention.

Gabbie Hanna has officially had enough. Three years, three whole fucking years, she has been performing (and can she say she has _ owned  _ every performance she has ever done) at this speakeasy (The Seer’s Crystal, downtown Everlock. Its two blocks south, from her friend Lauren’s handbuilt business of trinkets and mechanical wonders, and a block west of Gabbie's own residence that she shares with her boyfriend), and has she ever put a foot out of line? No! Of course not. She knows that the two Andreas who run the whole thing are not to be bothered with little issues - The Seer's Crystal is of course not  _ just  _ a speakeasy/gentleman's club - but she's sick and tired of the way some of her male patrons deal with her.

Gabbie gets it. She's pretty. She's  _ real  _ pretty, and she knows how to handle herself. Men seem to like that, and men liking her isn't the issue in and of itself- the attention can be nice sometimes. The issue is the way they handle themselves. The staring she can put up with. The catcalling is  _ so _ not okay, but she manages.

But the way that guy set his hand on the small of her back and leaning in to whisper to her today? That's the last straw.

Oh, she's perfectly safe at work, she knows that. DeStorm and the rest of the security team have her back, and one eye on her at all times. Still, it's somewhat frightening every time something like this happens.

Gabbie has had it up to the brim with this bullshit- so she starts to concoct a plan. This creepy guy has been giving her grief semi-regularly, but that's no issue. What  _ will  _ be an issue, for him, is if he ends up being another one of those men who simply just can't hold their arsenic.

She tells DeStorm the plan first as they together in bed, sharing warmth one cold and late night. He nods, lost in thought with an arm slung around Gabbie. 

"I think it's worth that, doll. He deserves punishment for what he did, what he  _ keeps  _ doing to you." There's an edge to his voice, 3 parts vengeful and 7 parts protective anger.

"So… how are we going to do it?" Gabbie asks, anticipation thrumming through her veins.

"I know a guy who can hook us up with somethin', darlin', so don't you worry." He presses a kiss to the top of her head, murmuring a "good night, I love you" that she sleepily echoes back. He reaches over and snuffs the bedside candle, and then they both go to sleep, still holding one another.

-

Part one of their plan begins the very next day. DeStorm gets someone to cover his shift, and meets up with his somewhat-friend-somewhat-enemy, Jesse. Jesse, being a highly renowned outlaw, has caused a lot of problems for DeStorm's trains, but nothing he can't deal with. And the man has proven himself to be able to come in clutch in these sort of situations before.

They get a table, a shaded booth in the corner of a shadier bar. 

"So? You got it?" DeStorm murmurs.

"Course I do." He pulls a small vial, bagged up, from his coat, wiggling it to show him. "You got the money?"

"As ever." DeStorm slides the money across the table, taking and stowing his prize before anyone can notice. "Thank you, for this, Jesse."

"Anytime. Anyone who messes with that fine lady of yours deserves this sort of shit, yknow?" Jesse shrugs, before standing to leave.

“Stay out of trouble now, punk!” DeStorm calls after him.

Jesse tosses his middle finger up at DeStorm over his shoulder with a mischievous chuckle. DeStorm simply rolls his eyes.

-

Meanwhile, Gabbie is already at The Seer’s Crystal, explaining the situation to Tana, one of the waitresses. Before long, she’s fully in on the plan, eyes hardened in anger but all the while gleaming with excitement.

“So I just slip it into his whiskey?” She checks, again, knowing she really can’t afford to get this wrong. The establishment will, of course, cover up their misdeeds, as ever, but they still need to make sure it goes off without a hitch.

“You got it, babe! Thank you, for this.” Gabbie adds sheepishly, smiling softly at her colleague.

“Us lot have to stick together, Gabs! Learned that on day one of working here.”

“You’re right in that, Tana.”

-

Eventually, the hour comes for the plan to be executed (and by that phrasing, the man too). DeStorm slips the vial into Gabbie’s hand as they walk past each other, and she stows it in a secret pocket hidden by the fold of her dress. She passes it to Tana when she’s by the bar, and makes sure she knows exactly what it is. The younger girl takes it with a nod, and Gabbie returns to the stage.

She gets to watch the moment of truth, as Tana serves him his drink- and by the way he's looking at Tana, though Gabbie can’t hear what he says from here, Tana’s more than glad to be getting rid of him. He takes a sip, and then another.

And then he chokes, coughing, trying to spit it out but its too late. Gabbie feigns panic and surprise as he slumps down on his table, dead.

There’s chaos for a few minutes before the staff can get a grip on the situation- but that's just show business, isn’t it, now?

**Author's Note:**

> woop!! next up is our beloved adventurer liza so thats exciting!!!  
> love you all, please drop a kudos and a comment it powers the fic machine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> <3<3<3


End file.
